


We’re All 12 Here

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He crosses his arms, “Dare I inquire what you three are giggling about like a trio of school girls?” Drake is still in the middle of a giggling fit, Jason is wiping away tears from his eyes so it seems to fall on Grayson to offer an explanation. Damian only hopes that it’s a good one. “Hey Dami! Wanna sit down?” “That doesn’t answer my question Grayson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re All 12 Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video [‘51 Christian friendly words for penis’](http://www.gay.net/video-clips/2011/11/19/51-christian-friendly-words-penis). Let’s assume that Damian’s 14-16 here.

“Twiddle Rompus.” are the first words he hears after he pulls his head phones out of his ears. With a confused look, he turns around to peer around the edge of the large sofa he’s huddled in. His ‘brothers’ are sitting in a loose circle, lounging comfortably in front of the large fire. Todd is draped over a smaller sofa, Drake is sitting primly in a chair and Grayson is sitting cross legged on the floor.  
  


“Colorado Spitting Viper.” Drake suddenly spits out. He looks out the window and the blizzard that has forced them indoors and Damian vaguely wonders if perhaps his brothers are coming down with a bad case of cabin fever. Because _clearly_ they’re speaking gibberish.  
  


Todd snorts in amusement, “Rod of life.”  
  


Grayson’s retort is instant, “DNA rifle!”  
  


Drake’s snickering through his words, “Flesh sword.”  
  


He listens to them continue and in the next few minutes, he’s just as confused as he was when he started eavesdropping on this ‘conversation’. He pulls out the second headphone just as Grayson bursts into laughter and Todd spits out, “Good one Replacement! Meat Banana.”  
  


“Oh now that’s just _foul_!” Drake chokes out between giggles as Damian cautiously begins to approach the trio. Grayson had dissolved into giggling hysterically, “Twaddle stick!”  
  


“Fleshy Roman Spear.” Jason comments, complete with a gesture to indicate the tossing of a large spear. Damian stood on the edge, watching with rising ire and confusion as Drake bent over an arm, shoulders shaking with mirth. Grayson had his face buried into the sofa seat, hand slapping away at the fabric. “ _That_ was _horrible!_ ”  
  


“Wait wait I got a better one.” Drake wheezes out as he straightens in his seat, “Johnson’s little fishing buddy!”  
  


That sends everyone (except him) into a fresh round of laughter and that’s about as much as he can take.  
  


He crosses his arms, “Dare I inquire what you three are giggling about like a trio of school girls?”  
  


Drake is still in the middle of a giggling fit, Jason is wiping away tears from his eyes so it seems to fall on Grayson to offer an explanation. Damian only hopes that it’s a good one. “Hey Dami! Wanna sit down?”  
  


“That doesn’t answer my question Grayson.”  
  


Todd ignores him completely and tosses a sofa pillow at him. “Just park your ass down and start playing.”  
  


Tossing the pillow back, Damian sits down on the floor across from Drake. “And _what_ exactly are we playing?”  
  


Finally managing to get his laughter in control, Drake’s sitting up straight but his face is completely red. “Trying to think up of different words to describe a penis.”  
  


Damian levels every one of his ‘brothers’ with the the dullest look he can manage. “Are you all 12?”  
  


The trio exchange a look before chirping, “Yes.” Damian can only roll his eyes and walk out muttering underneath his breath about how _damned_ grateful he is that he isn’t related to any of the three _idiots_ by blood.


End file.
